


Feather Pillow 3

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: The reader and Castiel have been in af relationship for awhile. The reader decides to make it intimate.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 22





	Feather Pillow 3

Feather Pillow (Part 3)

Pairing: Reader + Castiel

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Summary: Traumatized reader and Cas have fallen in love, but neither of them really knows what that means for them.

Warnings: Fluffy smut

You’d been living in the bunker for months now. You were still quiet and preferred to hide in your little cocoons, but you were coming out more and more. You talked more, though not a lot, and you weren’t really assertive. But you’d gotten to where you didn’t lose it entirely when Castiel had to go. You didn’t like being alone, so someone always stayed with you. Usually Charley. You liked her. She helped teach you how to be a girl. So now you knew about makeup and pretty things. She’d even taken you shopping. But of course when you asked the big question her eyes got big and she got nervous.

“How do I make love to Cas?” Charley choked on her drink.

“Why would you even ask that?” You shrugged but then looked at her seriously.

“ I love him. I want to be close to him. I know about kissing, but the other things… Dean’s movies are a little…scary…”

“Oh, cheese and crackers,” Charley groaned. “You’ve been watching Dean’s dirty movies?” You nodded and she put her head in her hands. “I’ll kill him, I swear I will.”

She started talking kind of jerkily as she pretended to straighten things. You could tell it was nervous energy. You knew Charley liked girls. You liked Charley. Maybe she would teach you? You stood up and went to her, taking her shoulders in both hands. Looking serious, actually concentrating, you kissed her. It was very awkward. Charley broke you two apart.

“Ok, no, that can’t happen,” Charley backed up. You got frustrated, tears in your eyes.

“But I have to know! I have to learn. For him.” You looked down as your hands sort of twisted around each other, the heavy tears falling rom them. You couldn’t see but Charley looked up at the ceiling, willing herself to have strength and patience.

“All right look,” she said briskly. “I’ll teach you the beginning, but you’re going to have to figure out the rest by yourself. Just kissing, ok?” You nodded enthusiastically.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She muttered. “Ok, first things first, you don’t grab people like that. Usually the man will put his hands on your hips, here, and your arms go around his shoulders like this.”

As Charley put you in the position you realized it did feel better than what you had done. You imagined Castiel like that, with his hands there, those soft warm hands, and you liked that very much. Yes, this was definitely something you wanted to do with him. Charley ordered you to relax. You weren’t sure how to do that.

“Close your eyes and pretend I’m Cas. You love me. You are comfortable with me, so you are not stiff when you touch me. Relax your arms, try to feel the closeness.” You stepped into her so you didn’t have to reach as far, your eyes closed. Your arms tightened around Charley’s shoulders, imagining them to belong to the man you loved. You didn’t need any encouragement. This time when you leaned in it wasn’t to randomly smoosh your lips against hers. It was soft, just a light touch.

“Um, wow, ok,” Charley pulled away, a little red in the face. “Class over. I think you can take it from there.” The bunker door banged open. “Oh thank god!” Charley said, hurrying towards the sound.

“Ok, everythings good, I’ll see you guys later, bye!” Charley like literally ran out of the bunker, leaving all three men looking confused. You came out of the living room, finding Cas with your eyes and smiling just for him.

“Well, nice to see you too Y/N.” Dean joked, knowing he and Sam had been completely ignored for the angel. But watching Cas smile back at her he couldn’t even be upset about it. The two of them were just so cute, beaming at each other like love struck kids.

“Come on, Sam. Looks like we’re chopped liver again.” Sam smiled too and both of them left, going to their rooms and especially the showers. Castiel, as per usual, wasn’t dirty. He came down the stair and took both of your hands in his, bringing them up to his mouth and brushing light kisses across your knuckles.

“Hello Y/N.” He smiled at you, shyly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” You took a deep breath and pulled your hands free of his grasp. He looked at you quizzically as your hands slid up his arms and around his shoulders. You stepped in close, until you could feel the heat of him against your front. His hands seemed to go to your waist by themselves.

“Y/N?” Cas looked perplexed, this action being very unusual and even agressive for you. You looked him right in the eyes.

“I love you,” you whispered, eyes fluttering closed and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. You pulled away and his eyes were full of something. You didn’t know what, but he was smiling in a new way. It made you very happy, that look and that smile.

“I love you, too,” he breathed, leaning in to return the kiss.

This time the kiss didn’t break. It sort of evolved. The two of you began to relax, your mouths moving more assuredly, gently exploring each other. You allowed the emotion in the kiss to reach its fullness, before ascending to the next level. Soon you were kissing much more demandingly. Your hands had moved up into his hair, pulling him closer, and his arms had wrapped entirely around your waist, his front and yours pressed tightly together. He broke the kiss with a gasp.

“Y/N, I want to touch more of you.”

“Yes, I want that too. Can we go to your room?”

It was the first time Cas had poofed you anywhere. The world sort of tilted sideways and when it straightened you were in his room. You looked around, confused, but his warm fingers were toying with the bottom edge of your shirt. It distracted you rather completely. You closed your eyes, pulling your shirt over your head and dropping it to the floor. Hesitantly you opened your eyes. Castiel was looking at you with wonder on his face.

“You are more beautiful than I imagined.”

You blushed at his words, sort of curling around yourself, head down. He took your hand and pulled you close, tilting your face up to meet his eyes.

“Will you let me kiss you again?” You nodded quickly and threw your arms around him again, marvelling at how soft his lips were and how perfectly they meshed with your own. His hands moved over the bare skin of your back and you loved the sensation. You wanted more touching. More of him touching you and definitely more you touching him. You shoved his coat and jacket off his shoulders and started fumbling with buttons. He smiled into your kiss and helped you pull his shirt off. He asked with a glance if it was ok as his fingers found the hooks of your bra. You nodded and sighed when the garment was tossed to the floor.

The rest of the undressing followed rather quickly, the two of you falling onto the bed, exploring every inch of each other with hands and mouths. For neither of them having experience in this they let emotion and instinct guide them. Castiel did remember the condoms Dean had made him purchase. They took it slowly, gently. You experienced a moment of pain, which Cas healed instantly. Then all that was left was the pleasure and the joy in finally being together. When it was over you lay wrapped in each others arms.

“I love you, Castiel. I want to stay here forever.”

“Then forever it shall be.” He kissed you softly and held you as you slept, simply glowing with a love and completeness he hadn’t felt since his Father left. This, he knew, was why humanity was so special, why they needed to be protected. No other being in creation had love. And now he had been gifted with love from Y/N like a precious seed. He could feel it growing larger inside him, filling up and spilling over to tangle forever with yours.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered into your hair as you slept pressed as close to him as you could. “I will love you until the stars burn out. I swear it.”


End file.
